Une Exorciste Symbiotique
by Sarah-chan35
Summary: Une jeune fille nait avec des cheveux couleurs sang ! mais... une rencontre va changer sa vie !
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Allez chercher la dénommée Lisbeth, ordonna Komui. Je compte sur vous, Kanda-kun et Sarah."

Nous partons à la porte principale. Arrivés à la porte, nous nous retrouvons en face de cette Lisbeth. Elle était plutôt belle, ses cheveux bruns brillants contrastant avec une unique mèche blanche. Son visage d'ange et ses yeux gris-argenté me firent penser à quelqu'un. Mais qui donc ?

Il me regarda « Encore une imbécile.» Et je lui rendis son regard, agacée de son comportement. Si cette fille était nouvelle, le mieux était de ne pas la dégoûter dès son arrivée, non ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, apparemment sur les nerfs.

_« Je crois qu'on l'a énervé.»_

Kanda lui lança un regard méprisant.

- Oï, tu es capable d'activer ton Innocence au moins ?

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard noir, et lança la lettre de recommandation. Je l'attrapais et l'ouvrit.

_Adressé à Komui Lee, Grand Intendant de la Congrégation de l'Ombre._

_Cher Komui,_

_Voici Lisbeth Wickford, ma nouvelle apprentie. Elle est très douée ; son niveau de synchronisation risque de t'étonner. Surtout l'Innocence avec laquelle cette fille est compatible, d'ailleurs._

_Je te prie de bien l'accepter en tant qu'Exorciste._

_Cordialement,_

_Cross._

- Charity Bell, activation.

Une lumière aveuglante jaillit de tout de part. Et sous nos yeux soudain médusés, la Cloche de la Charité apparue. C'était une clochette de la taille d'un ballon, entourée d'une belle aura dorée.

- Ça vous va comme preuve, ou (elle s'adressa à Kanda) tu préfères que je te l'envoie dans la tête pour vérifier qu'elle fait bien mal ?

Le jeune asiatique lui lança un regard noir, où se mêlait à la fois agacement et étonnement. J'intervins, n'ayant pas trop envie de devoir expliquer qu'une apprentie s'était fait tuer dès le premier jour _par un des nôtres._

- C'est bon ? Vous avez fini ? Yû-chan, on doit l'emmener voir Komui.

Je me tournais vers la jeune inconnue, et lui souris pour l'encourager.

- Lui, c'est Kanda, notre grognon de service. Il découpe en tranches quiconque ose l'appeler par son prénom, sauf moi parce que je suis sa copine !

L'intéressé me jeta un regard noir, puis lâcha son «Tch» habituel, avant de nous tourner le dos et de repartir vers la porte.

- Moi, je m'appelle Sarah Wickford. Enchantée !

Lisbeth fit des yeux ronds, puis je me rappelais du nom sur la lettre. Lisbeth Wickford.

Nous criâmes dans le même temps, abasourdies.

- WICKFORD ?


	2. La rencontre

Chapitre 1 : La rencontre

_Où suis-je ?_

Devant moi, ce trouvait un jeune homme il tenait un sabre tellement lumineux. J'essayai de bouger mes cheveux. Il vit que je bougeai, mais lui par contre, il ne bougeait pas.

- Innocence, activation. (Hatsudo)

Il se prit mes cheveux en plein fouet. Il ne bougeait tout de même pas. Je lui envoyai un coup de genou dans le ventre, je venais de me rendre compte qu'il était sur moi.

_Enfin, il bouge ce crétin de mec._

Il me lança un regard noir. Je le défigurai pendant un instant. Il avait un air asiatique, les cheveux longs noirs, il est grand. A côté de lui, se trouvait un autre mec au cheveu blanc, il avait quelquechoses sur le visage. Et a l'autre côté du brun, il y avait une fille brune, elle aussi, qui avait l'air en joué de me voir.

_Qui sont ses gens, je ne les connais pas? Ils sont habillés par des manteaux bizarre, et le plus strange c'est celui du milieu, le mec qui me tenait au sol._

L'homme aux cheveux blanc s'avançât et me dit : « Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes des amis, pas des ennemis »

_Ouai, c'est ça. Le mec du milieu m'a attaqué pour rien c'est ça ?_

- Vraiment, alors pourquoi il m'a attaque le mec au milieu? Lui répondis-je.

- Euuuuh, bonne question, Kanda ?

_Alors il s'appelle Kanda._

- Euuuh, ben, je ne sais pas.

- Quoi ! Tu ne sais pas. Mais qu'il est con.

- C'est bon, il a compris, n'est ce pas Kanda ?

- Oui, Moyashi.

- C'est Allen

_Et lui, c'est Allen. Il est pas mal non plus._

- Si je ne suis pas trop indiscrete. Toi, c'est Kanda, toi, Allen, et toi, tu es qui ?

- Euuuh, moi. Je suis Lenalee.

- Ok, Merci. Moi, c'est Sarah, Sarah Wickford.

_Donc de gauche à droite, Allen, Kanda et Lenalee._

- Attendez, vous êtes les fameux Kanda, Allen et Lenalee que Cross parlait ?

- Euuuh, comment connais-tu Cross ? Me demanda Allen.

- Je le connais comment, dis-je. Bah, en fait, Bon ! (Sérieuse) Je me promenai à Londres quand il y a eu une attaque d'Akumas, et ce jour-là, je ne savais rien des exorcistes. J'étais coincé dans une impasse avec un Akuma, sans réfléchir, j'ai dit «Innocence, activation » et mes cheveux se sont mis d'une couleur argenté, ils ont bougés tout seul, et j'ai réussi à anéantir l'Akuma. Et ce Cross m'a félicité, on est resté tous les deux ensemble toute la journée, il m'a expliqué, ce qu'étais un exorciste et ce qu'étais l'innocence. Il m'a parlé aussi de vous, et il m'avait dit d'aller à la congrégation de l'Ombre. Et on se retrouve là, près de cette montagne.

- Mais depuis combien temps la tu vu ?

- Euuuh, il y a environ une semaine

- Tu as pris tout ce temps pour venir jusqu'à ici?

- Euuuh, oui, j'ai pris tout mon temps, je sais, mais...

- Ouai, répliqua Kanda d'un air pas du tout satisfait.

- Qu'as tu à me regarde comme ça, espèce de crétin au cheveu long.

- Tu m'as appelé comment là?

- Espèce de crétin au cheveu long, répétais-je, fier de moi.

- Tu m'as trouvé

- c'est ce que je voulais.

Le combat commença et dura quelque minute. C'est Lenalee qui nous arrêta.

- bon, Ok, dit calmement Lenalee. On t'emmène à la congrégation de l'Ombre.

- Quoi ? Encore une imbécile, répliqua Kanda.

- Et, tu en fais partis, je te rappelle.

- Kééééééééééée!

- Eh, Kanda, tu es peut-être coléreux, mais je peux être pire que toi, expliquais-je

- Bon, vous arrêtez tous les deux, interviens Lenalee.

- Euuuh. En fait, comment avez vous sut que j'étais là ?

- En fait, ils croyaient que tu étais un Akuma. Mais Allen savais que tu n'étais pas un Akuma.

- Quoi ? Euuuh, tu as dit que Allen savais que je n'étais pas un Akuma, comment le sais-tu ?(Me tournant vers Allen.)

Pendant le trajet vers la Congrégation de l'Ombre, Allen m'expliquait pourquoi et comment il savait si j'étais un Akuma ou pas. Puis il m'expliquât plusieurs trucs sur Kanda, Lenalee et lui, bien sur.


	3. La congrégation

La congrégation de l'Ombre

Arrivée à la congrégation de l'Ombre, une chauve-souris arriva, et parla :

_- une nouvelle recrue, Lenalee-san._

- Oui, peut-être, on verra se que dit Hevlaska.

- Hevlaska ? Interrogeais-je.

- Euuuh, une exorciste. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas méchante, me rassura Allen.

- Ah, si tu le dis.

On rentra dans l'immense château, On me le fit visiter ensuite, on m'emmena voir un certain Komoi. Komoi ? J'ai déjà entendu ce nom ? Ah, oui! C'est Cross qui m'en a parlé.

Et voilà, Lenalee me fait un geste d'avancer, le Komoi en question, ressemble à un jeune homme brun, un chapeau de travers. Son chapeau était blanc et bleu. Il m'emmena sur une plate forme en forme de triangle, nous sommes montés dessus. Il me parlait des Innocences et des exorcistes.

- Je le sais tout sa, répliquais-je

- Kééééééééééée!

- oui, j'ai hérité de ma mère, quand je lis, j'entends ou je vois, je le sais jusqu'à ma mort, donc je peux vous dire ce que m'a dit Cross...

- c'est bon, je te crois, je te crois.

- Bon, si vous le dite.

On s'arrêta brusquement. Il y avait des lumières qui illuminaient 5 immenses chaises.

- Voici, à part Cross, les grands Maréchaux.

- Ok. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'emmenez là?

- c'est pour voir Hevlaska.

- Hevlaska ?

- Oui, elle est une exorciste, et elle te dira ton niveau de synchronisation avec ton innocence..

Une lumière jaillit, et une forme se matérialisa devant moi. Elle m'attrapa, et je me trouvai en l'air.

_Ah, je vais tomber, elle bizarre cette Hevlaska. Bon, Allen m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas méchante._

_- Quel est ton nom ?_

- Euuuh, Sarah. Sarah Wickford.

_- Bien, voyons quel est ton niveau ?_

Elle mit sont drôle de nez sur mon front et commença à prononcer des chiffres.

- _89 %_

_Pourquoi elle dit 89 %. Attends elle doit me dire mon niveau de synchronisation avec mon Innocence, ça doit être sa, je vais demander à Komoi-san._

Elle me remit sur la plate forme, près de Komoi-san.

- Komoi-san ?

- Oui, Sarah.

- Quand elle a dit 89 %, elle voulait dire quoi ?

- Ceci veut dire que tu peux te battre jusqu'à 89 % avec ton innocence.

- Houa, cool. C'est que je me suis dit. ^^

On remonta.

Quelques jours plus tard, je vis Allen qui me faisait des signes. J'allai le voir, il avait l'air triste.

_Bizarre._

- Qu'as-tu ?

- Euuuh, Viens, Komoi veut nous voir ?

- Bien, bien, j'arrive.

_Il est bizarre. Et puis, pourquoi Komoi nous as demandé, lui et moi ?_


	4. Première mission

Première mission

On arriva devant une porte immense. A l'intérieur, il y avait des papiers partout sur le sol. Il nous dit qu'on avait une mission.

- Quoi ? Partir à la recherche de mon maître?

- Ton maître ?

- Oui, le maréchal Cross.

- Il est maréchal, Cross! Ce dragueur de premier rang.

_- Et merde elle est tombé sous son charme, _pensa Allen.

- Il va me le payer, ce salopard de Cross.

- Kééééééééééée! Cria Komoi-san et Allen-kun.

Il nous donna une feuille où il y avait écris le nom d'une ville, celle où on devait aller.

_Bon, je suis prête pour ma première mission._

Comme si Allen avait lu dans mes pensées, il me demanda :

- Tu es prête pour ta première mission ?

- Oui, prête. On peut y aller.

- Bien. Il te faut juste un uniforme pour montrer que tu es bien une exorciste !

Il me donna une petite veste noir avec l'étoile de la congrégation, sur la veste, des petits traits blanc parsemait la veste !

- Alors, allons-y.

On rentra dans un train.

Plus tard, on arriva à la gare de la ville où on devait commencer la recherche de Cross. Un homme se trouvait avec un charriot de bento. Il avait l'air heureux de voir des "Touristes". Quand il a vu notre étoile sur notre uniforme, il partit en courant comme s'il avait vu le diable en personne. Puis, on vit une fumée de poussière arrivée vers nous. Quelques secondes plus tard, des hommes étaient près de nous et nous attachait.

Quand je me réveillai, je vis le même homme de la gare prés de moi, et à mes côtés Allen, toujours évanouis.

- Que voulez-vous ? Pourquoi nous avoir attachés à ses chaises ?

- Le voyageur avait dit vraie, d'autres exorcistes sont venus nous sauver de ce Vampire.

- Vampire ? Quel vampire ? Criai-je en même temps qu'Allen qui venait de se réveiller.

- Oui, le vampire du château près du village. Une nuit, il a sucé le sang d'une vielle dame jusqu'à qu'elle tombe en poussière.

- Kééééééééééée!

- mais, on n'est pas là pour ce Vampire mais, pour trouver...

- mon maître. Il est comme ça. (Il montre un "portrait")

- Lui ?

- Vous l'avez vu ? Dis-je enthousiasme

- Euuuh, oui. Il est passé dans ce village.

Il raconta que Cross était passé, il était allé voir le vampire et qu'il avait dit "quand vous verrez des personnes avec cette croie, ils pourront vous aidez pour la suite." Puis, il nous amena dans une chambre d'hôtel, j'étais un peu gênée, mais je ne voulais pas prendre une autre chambre, donc on dormit dans la même chambre (mais pas dans le même lit ^^') Allen m'avait prévenu qu'il y avait des Akumas, donc on se prépara à attaquer. On avait déjà activé nos innocences. Un homme rentra dans notre chambre, se mit en Akuma niveau 1 (qu'est-ce que je dis, c'est quoi niveau 1 ?) et tira sur les lits non occupés, on avait mis des coussins pour faire croire qu'on était en train de dormir.

On l'attaqua par derrière mais d'autre arriva. Allen fut touché à l'œil gauche par une bulle, il ne pouvait plus ouvrir cet œil.

_J'aime pas du tout la tournure de la "bataille"_.

J'allais être tué par un Akuma quand un gigantesque marteau le frappa et il explosa. Je regardai notre sauveur.

Un jeune homme roux, son œil droit était caché. Pas mal, il n'est pas mal. ^^

- Lavi! Bookman! Cria Allen surpris et heureux.

- Strike, cria le roux en me voyant avec son unique œil en forme de cœur, bonjour, jeune demoiselle, je me nomme Lavi. Et vous, quel est votre nom ?

- mon nom ? Euuuh... (Je deviens aussi rouge que mes cheveux qui étaient revenue normal) Sarah, Sarah Wickford.

- Enchanté, Sarah.

- Qui est-ce ? Demandais-je en me dirigeant vers le vieil homme.

- Euuuh...mon grand-père. Bookman, me répondit Lavi.


	5. réponse reviews

Je vais stopper un peu la fic !

Alia : Je me suis trompé de Prologue, Je ne suis pas trop forte mais je suis saa petit-ami ! Lisbeth n'est pas la fille que j'ai crée ! Je suis juste ce qu'à mit la proprio de Lisbeth ! Ma fille est Sarah !

KashimashI : Je suis désolée, mais c'était ma première fic !


End file.
